Conventionally, an caller ID service for mobile telephone sets or a number (ID) service for fixed telephone sets is a service for informing of the telephone number of an caller. According to the service, the ring history remains such that a recipient can call back the caller, observing good manners to the caller, even if the recipient was away from home, or could not answer the phone. The ring history function displays information including the ring date and time, the calling partner's telephone No., and the caller name (if the caller telephone No. is listed in the phone book). Also in the ring history, such functions are proposed, including a function for displaying the “unattended ring” and “answer ring” in different colors (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) No. 2001-111675), and a function for leaving only the unattended ring as a history (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) No. 2001-77907). In addition, such a service has been so far provided wherein the ring of the call from a certain specified telephone No. is rejected, and users can receive the service, by applying for entry at the service-window of the telephone company. In the ring rejection service, the system enters a pre-determined specific telephone No., immediately after receiving the call from the telephone No. which the user wants to reject the receipt.
Recently, wicked and nuisance calls are on the rise, which use the display function of the ring history held by information apparatuses with phone functions, such as mobile telephone sets, fixed telephone sets, and moreover, personal computers and PDAs. To be more specific, such acts against public order and good custom are rampant, which collect a large amount of toll, by using a so-called “one call” or “one off” technique, where the call is disconnected immediately after being received, such that the ring history can be left, without being subject to an accounting of toll charge at the exchange, and the recipient is forced to connect to a wicked site, when the recipient calls back. As the technique abusing the ring history automatically performs the processing for disconnecting a call immediately after dialing by means of executing the program, while continuously changing telephone Nos., the abuse of such wicked businesses adversely affect the normal telephone traffic of network facilities.